


And all I do, I do for love

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fucked Up, I'm Sorry, Lord forgive me for I have sinned, Pre-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, Velvet is like 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: He’s using her and she must know.





	And all I do, I do for love

 

Arthur despairs and Velvet knows. She must know he thinks because if not then why would she be doing this with him, now.

He has known her since she was a child, saw her grew up and help raised her into the fine woman [not a woman, not at all, not yet] she is today. She is the family he has never had and he shouldn’t be doing this with her.

He shouldn’t be the one touching her like this. He shouldn’t be the one taking out her clothes and caressing her smooth, immaculate skin, making her shiver and whimper. He shouldn’t be the one drinking on the sweetness of her voice that has never before sound like this.

And there’s no way that Velvet doesn’t realize this, that she should wait to meet a person her age, or at least not as old as him, and give herself to someone she truly loves [but she loves him, loves him like the family they‘re].

She should wait and give herself to someone that wouldn’t bury their face in her hair, smell the sweet essence of her youth and long for something different. Someone that would be charmed with her unexperienced, that would enjoy discovering this with her and not him, that already knows every step and takes her trough it to with gentle but firm dominance.

Velvet should know all this or that’s the only consolation he can grant himself. He doesn’t want to believe that he has, somehow, guide her into this, that he has manipulate her someway to take her to his bed, that he would sink so low as to do that do her.

He’s using her, he’s using her long, black hair, her big golden eyes, her fair skin, he’s using all of her to remember the dead. He’s using her to pretend, if only for a moment, that Celica is still here, that he can still kiss her, hold her, love her.

He’s using her and she must know.

Or maybe she doesn’t and she truly loves him like this and wants this with him and no one else and that’s why she hides her face against his chest, against the pillow or in her hair, to hide away her guilt because her sister is dead and this is her husband and she should respect that.

Maybe she doesn’t know and actually believes he wants her, her and only her like this. Maybe the tears prickling at her eyes are from joy, not guilt and not for the sudden pain of her first time.

Maybe she doesn’t know and he’s committing more crimes that he thinks, laying with her.

Or perhaps she does and accepts it, she’s so mature after all, forced to grow up so quickly, with so much lose in her life, so much lose hanging over her head.

It’s for people like her that he’s going to change the world, is for people like her, that deserve something better than this terrible, unforgiven world that he’s going to awaken Innominat. She deserves a world that doesn’t hurt her anymore, a world pure and clean were nothing, can bring her pain.

She deserves better than him at the very least. And yet, knowing this, he takes her and brings her to her climax, the first one she has ever felt, and finishes just barely out of her. She hugs him through all of it and moans quietly and deliciously against his chest. He holds her through it and whispers sweet nothings in her ear, says how beautiful she is, how well she did, how much he loves _her_.

She doesn’t answer and it is, he thinks, because he’s using her and she knows.

* * *

Artorius wanted to spare her, he wanted her to stay in Aball, unaware of his plans and his means, so she could, when he finally succeeded, be suppressed like everyone else and forget of all the pain that was inflicted upon her.  

Fate had different plans and know she’s here, facing him and claiming revenge like, asking for his head like that could bring her brother back or calm the painful fire in her heart.

How much he would like to kill her and spare of all of this, but she’s a therion and he needs her:

So she despairs and he’s using her, and she must know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> G O D this was really hard to write like i wrote three fucking versions of this until i finally got to this, some version was more explict, another actually was from velvet's side but that didnt work out as i wanted so we have this
> 
> i had a reason for writing this but i don't remember now lol maybe is because i like fucked shit like this idk man 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
